El club de los corazones rotos
by Eugene Horowitz
Summary: Un club al que nadie quiere pertenecer y mucho menos Temari, pero .. ¿Qué puedes hacer? Es lo único que te queda después de estar en la zona amistosa por tanto tiempo. /AU.
1. El viento lo advirtió

**¡Hola!**

Este es un fanfic de capítulos cortos (No sé si tan cortos como para ser drabbles [?]). Lo tenía escrito desde hace mucho tiempo, pero mi computadora murió y con ella muchos fics, Drabbles y One-shots completos Y-Y.

Pero bueno, así es la vida :) trataré de apegarme lo más que pueda a lo que tenía escrito. Obviamente no está quedando igual de genial :( pero aún así tengo la imperiosa necesidad de publicarlo xD

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~El club de los corazones rotos~

.

.

_El viento lo advirtió_

Simplemente extraño. Así estaba el día ya que para ser verano había muchas nubes, las cuales tapaban el sol. También estaba el asunto del viento. Parecía como si fuese a suceder algo malo. La rubia sonrió con amargura, era como si aquella corriente de aire le susurrara al oído cuando iban a suceder las cosas malas.

— Hola ...— escuchó tras de sí. Era él, no había cabida para el error.  
— Hola, vago. Llegas más temprano hoy— le dijo sin mirarlo.

Shikamaru Nara apoyó ambos brazos al barandal del segundo piso y posó su vista en las abundantes nubes, imitando a la chica que estaba a su lado.

— Si, hoy nos soltaron más temprano de matemáticas. Fue extraño— respondió con su característica simpleza. Aunque le lanzó una fugaz, pero significativa mirada.

¿Qué sucedía? El silencio fue abrumador por alrededor de unos diez minutos, la Sabaku No estaba un tanto temerosa. El chico junto a ella al parecer tenía algo que decirle porque solo habían momentos _así_ de incómodos cuando se venía algún inconveniente o un tema a tratar con delicadeza.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué sucede?— le cuestionó con seriedad mientras volteaba para mirarle a los ojos.  
— Te reirás— aseguró el moreno mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa.  
— No lo haré si es realmente serio, no soy tan mala ¿Sabes?— frunció el ceño para luego mirarlo de forma comprensiva, mientras que él negaba levemente con la cabeza.  
— Sé que no eres mala, tonta— de nueva cuenta y sin que la rubia pudiese evitarlo su mirada cansina se fue a perder al infinito.

Después de unos cuantos minutos la chica de cuatro coletas bufó molesta y encaminó sus pasos hasta la escalera.

— Cuando quieras soltarlo me ...  
— Temari ¿Qué opinas del noviazgo?— soltó con rapidez y luego se reprendió mentalmente por haber hecho esa pregunta. Ni siquiera él tenía claro a que quería llegar hablando de aquello.  
— Pues ... eh ... yo ...— balbuceó torpemente. ¿De que diablos iba todo eso? ¿Noviazgo? Debía ser una broma. Ellos nunca conversaban de esas cosas que van a lo romántico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la posibilidad de ...

— He pensado mucho en si pedirle o no a Ino que sea mi novia.

Y eso fue todo. Fin. Finito. Se acabó.  
Toda la ilusión que alguna vez la de orbes aguamarina guardo en su corazón, ese día era rota, pisoteada y hecha polvo por su amado y odiado Nara «¡Maldito insensible!»  
¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba prendada de él? Pues mucho ¿Y él? Bueno, él hacía todo lo posible por parecer ignorante de estos sentimientos «¡Mil veces maldito!»

Se encogió un poco ante el revoltijo sentimental que tenía en ese momento. No era posible, la sensación de "se te viene el mundo encima" la sobrepasaba.

«¡Espera! boba, dile algo»

Se recompuso en segundos. Shikamaru, como siempre, no notó nada de lo que pasaba dentro de la que era su mejor amiga desde hace 3 años.

— Hazlo, pídele que sea tu novia ... yo sé que siente algo por ti.

Definitivamente era tonta o por lo menos así se sentía en ese instante. Perfectamente podría haberle dicho al Nara que no debía pensar en Ino como su novia, que quizás estaba confundido o alguna otra tontería, pero en cambio lo alentaba a ser feliz. Al final eso era lo que ella deseaba para él. Mucha felicidad, aunque obviamente su persona no fuese la pieza elemental para cumplir ese propósito.

— ¿De verdad?— su rostro iluminado y una sonrisa llena de alegría sería algo que la rubia no iba a a olvidar con facilidad «pensar que la Yamanaka causa todo esto ...»  
— Si— trató de parecer ilusionada por ellos— de seguro acepta a la primera, la he escuchado muchas veces hablar de ti— terminó con un sonrisa. Excelente actriz.  
— Muchas gracias— la estrujó entre sus brazos y sin saberlo hacía lo mismo con su corazón—. Iré enseguida, no me habría animado de no ser por ti.  
— Para eso estamos— «sigue sonriendo o lo notará»—. Corre antes de que se te vaya la valentía, vago.

Sin más el moreno caminó apresurado por donde había llegado. Sin voltear una sola vez.  
Ella se limitó a verlo alejarse por unos segundos. Luego, miró las nubes y un ventarrón hizo que se erizase por completo.

Soltó un pesado suspiro.

«El viento me dijo que esto ocurriría»

* * *

¿Qué tal? No me gusta ver a mi querida Temari sufriendo, pero eso fue lo que salió de mi mente xD

Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Quiero saber que opinan y que expectativas tienen acerca de la historia.

Creo que eso es todo.

Saludos c: !


	2. Segundo a bordo

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~El club de los corazones rotos~

.

.

_Segundo a bordo_

Bufó exasperada. De nueva cuenta se encontraba esperando ese silbido que le indicaba la llegada del Nara. Hace tres semanas y un poco más que ya no se iban juntos a clases _"Lo siento, Ino quiere que me vaya con ella desde ahora"_ Era la simple explicación que le había dado un día luego de verla salir de rectoría. Lo más "gracioso" es que nunca supo que justamente por esperarlo a él estaba ahí, ya que había llegado con media hora de atraso.

Nunca pensó que su relación iba a dar un giro tan estrepitoso con la llegada del amor al corazón de moreno de coleta. Tomó su bolso y se apresuró en salir, como siempre sus hermanos ya se habían ido. Ella trataba de ocultar lo más posible su estado de abandono frente a ellos por lo que no estaban ni enterados que recorría todo el trayecto desde y hacia la escuela sin compañía alguna.

Caminaba con premura por las atestadas calles de la ciudad ... _pero aún así se sentía tan sola_, sin nadie con quien conversar o simplemente sonreírse de manera cómplice.

— ¡Hey, Temari!— al escuchar que alguien pronunciaba su nombre se giró en 180° de forma inmediata.

— Chōji ...— pronunció un tanto sorprendida.

— ¿Cómo estás?— cuestionó por cortesía, más al instante se sintió incomodo. El estado de la rubia era evidente.

— ¡Bien!— se empeño en mentir una vez más, pero su sonrisa forzada la delataba.

— Así que ahora andas sola— Afirmó mirándola fijamente.

— Si, Shikamaru está muy ocupado y no soy tan amigable que digamos— su tono de voz fue descendiendo hasta llegar a un susurro ¿Estaba tratando de irritarla o qué?

— Ino también me abandonó— intentó parecer divertido, pero no funcionó para ninguno.

— Ah ...— bueno ¿Qué más podía decir? Nunca cruzaba más de un par de palabras con el Akimichi. Lo único que tenían en común era su amistad con Shikamaru.

En lo demás no coincidían.

Él era demasiado sociable. Ella era demasiado temible. Y de ese inconsistente argumento se basaba para saber que él no era de su agrado ¿O era por su estrecha amistad con la Yamanaka? Bah! eso ya no importaba, por lo que acaba de enterarse su compañerismo había acabado tan pronto como la platinada aceptó sin pensárselo la propuesta de noviazgo hecha por el cabeza de piña.

Prosiguieron el camino a la escuela de manera silenciosa. En el bus cruzaron un par de frases referentes al cambiante clima y a veces se lanzaban miradas, pero estas carecían de significado para ambos.

La rubia no sabía de que iba todo el asunto ¿Por qué de pronto el chico de grandes huesos había decidido acercarse a ella? ¿Tanta lastima inspiraba? ¿Es que la chica de larga coleta lo había enviado para que fuera un recuerdo constante de ella y su relación con Shikamaru? Pues no, no era eso y descubrió la respuesta al mirarlo de reojo y ver esa mueca adolorida en el semblante del castaño.

«La**_ friend zone_** ataca otra vez» pensó con angustia mientras un gesto extraño se liberaba en su rostro.

* * *

Llegaron sin novedad a la entrada del establecimiento, el chico con adorables remolinos en su mejillas miró con preocupación a la rubia de coletas al darse cuenta que el Nara los vigilaba escondido tras un árbol.

— Hey, chicos— segundos después el pelinegro reaparecía en su campo visual, frente a él y a su nada usual compañía, más conocida como Temari.

— Shikamaru— soltó a modo de saludo, pero sin darle mucha atención. Parecía mejor idea observar como reaccionaba la Sabaku No.

— ¿Problemática, puedo hablar contigo?— consultó con suavidad, ya que esta ni siquiera lo había saludo y simulaba que él no se encontraba ahí.

Ella por su parte al escucharlo no pudo más, cerró puños y ojos con fuerza y se quedó sin hacer nada, tratando de ir a su lugar feliz ¿Se atrevía a hablarle?¿De verdad?

— Creo que no es un buen momento— intervino el corpulento, al notar como el de coleta se aproximaba a la de ojos aguamarina.

— ¿De verdad, Nara?— escupió con desprecio, sus profundos ojos fijos en él- ¿Después de semanas sin siquiera dirigirme una mirada?¿Necesitas que te haga un favor?¿Algo que no puedas hacer por tu cuenta para tener que acudir a mi?

— Temari no, yo solo ...

— ¿Tú solo qué? ¿Querías saludar? No seas estúpido Shikamaru, que tu novia puede llegar a enfurecerse si te ve conmigo ...— quería que él le dijera algo, que le pidiera perdón. Nada de eso sucedió, solo hubo silencio— Chōji ya me voy. Gracias por tu compañía el día de hoy.

La chica se perdió de la vista de ambos a gran velocidad y sin mirar atrás. Castaño y pelinegro luego de eso se contemplaron con incomodidad.

— No sabía que se habían vuelto tan cercanos— confesó con ojos cautelosos.

— Muchas cosas han pasado desde que ustedes nos hicieron a un lado— Contestó con seriedad—. Ahora Shikamaru, debo irme a clases y no quiero llegar tarde. Dale mis saludos a Ino, te está esperando por allá— apuntó hacia la dirección en que la rubia los examinada con cara confundida, y luego emprendió camino.

— No tienen porque ser tan duros con nosotros— el Nara se ubicó frente a él y lo observó dolido.

— Pues es justo como ustedes están siendo con nosotros— no quería, pero aún así su ceño se frunció ligeramente—. Sinceramente me alegro por tu relación con Ino. Ambos son mis mejores amigos, pero nunca imaginé que esto afectara tanto su relación con los demás. Ustedes son los duros tanto conmigo como con Temari.

Y sin esperar la replica de su estupefacto amigo trató de trasladarse rápidamente hasta el pequeño patio en el cual sabía que encontraría a la mayor de los Sabaku No, hace días la veía ahí. Ese lugar al que casi nadie frecuentaba.

Pero se la encontró en el pasillo principal, simulando buscar algo en su casillero. Se acercó cuidadosamente y esta se quedo observándolo con la mirada vidriosa.

— Seamos amigos— le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y real—, ya no estarás sola. No más.

El castaño rodeo sus fornidos brazos en la chica que solía ser imponente y orgullosa, pero que ahora se encontraba en un estado de vulnerabilidad en cual era difícil reconocerla. Ella solo se dejó, luego de un rato le devolvió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el amplio pecho masculino. Creyó en sus palabras. Lo había visto mil veces en acción, siendo fiel a los suyos.

Mientras que medio colegio presenciaba la extraña escena, un montón de suposiciones y rumores sobre ellos dos no se hicieron esperar. Asaltando cada conversación de ese día, ya que ambos eran populares a su manera. Él por su amabilidad y ella por su naturaleza indomable.

Más nadie sabía que la nueva alianza formada en silencio por el Akimichi y la Sabaku No, estaba lejos de ser una relación amorosa. Ambos eran unos corazones rotos y solitarios en busca de un apoyo, de un amigo que supiera y comprendiera su dolor.

* * *

Hola! Este capitulo me ha gustado aunque quedó bien dramático xD :3

Debo admitir que Chōji es uno de mis personajes favoritos y me encanta que no vaya a dejar sola a nuestra protagonista ... No sé que más decir, siento que los personajes están quedando medios OoC ¿No se enojan por eso, verdad? jajajaja bueno cualquier cosa me la dejan saber con un Review.

Saludos a todos! en especial a _**Nonahere**_,_** Kanelogui**_, _**Mitchel0420** _y _**Yusha** _que se dieron el tiempo y las molestias de dejarme reviews en el primer capítulo :D

Hasta pronto! :333


	3. De amistades y un poco más

**NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, **escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro y con la sola intención de poder dormir en paz por las noches, ya que las ideas me asfixian el cerebro D: [?]

Pido disculpas anticipadas por las faltas ortográficas, por más que revise siempre paso por alto algunas :/

* * *

~El club de los corazones rotos~

.

.

_De amistades y un poco más_

La pequeña niña frunció sus finas y rubias cejas, mientras que con sus celestes orbes fulminaba aquel frasco de vidrio de mediano tamaño que se hallaba sobre la mesa. Observó a su alrededor y contuvo un chillido. No había nadie.

Se preguntó por milésima vez por qué se encontraba sola, respondiéndose al instante que era gracias a su madre. Su linda mami había dado a conocer a tía Shizune que el recién pasado fin de semana estuvo en cama por un resfrío _"por favor le suplico que no la deje salir". _Y así había sido, mientras afuera todos sus amiguitos correteaban y jugaban en los geniales columpios que ofrecía la guardería **"Sunnyside"** ella tenía que aguantar el aburrimiento en su estado más puro. Le había dicho a Sakura que le acompañara, pero ella había respondido que no _"porque hoy jugaré a las princesas"._

Volvió a mirar el recipiente y lo tomó entre sus pequeñas manos mientras sus cejas se juntaban más, si es que eso era posible. Fue sintiendo la desesperación de estar en soledad, pero trató de mantenerse serena puesto que mami le había advertido que si volvía a enterarse que había armado una rabieta como las que solía montar; la dejaría sin postre por una semana ¡Ella quería postre! Así que se controlaría como fuese.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— consultó alguien tras de sí.

Se le erizaron los cabellos y está vez simplemente no pudo refrenar un chillido. Se giró con prisa, casi sintiendo su corazón salir, pero al ver que solo se trataba de un niño que tenía probablemente su misma edad su mueca fue reemplazada por una de profunda molestia que al pequeño castaño le pareció un poco terrorífica.

— ¡Me asustaste!— se aproximó al atemorizado niño, que al parecer no sabía donde esconderse. La pequeña por un momento se detuvo y se mostró un poco confundida— ¡Hey … tú eres el nuevo!— Ahora su humor volvía a cambiar. Él solo se limitó a dar un pequeño asentimiento, no quería que otra vez se enojara por hacer algo inadecuado— Soy Yamanaka Ino— estiró su mano con una pequeña sonrisa surcando su rostro.

— Mi nombre es Chōji. Akimichi Chōji— Estrechó su no tan pequeña mano con la de Ino sin dejar de estar desconfiado.

— Eres esponjocito— afirmó mientras reía, se había sorprendido de que su mano fuera tan blanda, además de que estaba tibia. Con el frío que había eso era casi imposible—, también eres raro.

— Tú también eres rara— confesó sintiéndose un poco más a gusto con su nueva compañía.

Ambos rieron de buena gana y luego se quedaron en un silencio que fue roto por la pequeña Yamanaka.

— Te ves fuerte— apuntó. De seguro él podría brindarle ayuda.

— Lo soy— reveló sin parecer un niño pretencioso sino todo lo contrario pues se sonrojó un tanto gracias a la insistente mirada de su nueva amiga— ¿Necesitas ayuda con ese frasco?— Ofreció aún con sus mejillas coloreadas.

— Sí, hace un rato que quiero abrirlo pero no puedo y eso que soy bien fuerte ¿Sabes?— se explicó. No fuera cosa que Chōji creyera que era una debilucha.

El niño de cuerpo grandecito capturó el envase de las manos de Ino y con toda la fuerza que tenía logró abrirlo después de unos segundo.

— ¡Gracias!— brincó y aplaudió para posteriormente recibir el tan problemático objeto en sus manos. Esta vez sin tapa.

— De nada— se sintió orgulloso de terminar su cometido con éxito ya que la tapa estaba tan apretada que por un momento sintió que no lo lograría.

— ¡Son tan lindas!— exclamó teniendo sus manos llenas de canicas, de los más diversos colores y tamaños. Se sentía sumamente feliz de poder tocarlas al fin. Su vista las volvió a recorrer— Oh … está es sin duda la más hermosa— introdujo las bolitas de nuevo a su recipiente, solo quedando en su mano una pequeña canica tan brillante como el sol y tan celeste como en cielo de verano— ¿No te parece que es la más hermosa, Chōji?

El infante de solo cuatro años (y tres cuartos) estaba embelesado, pero no por aquella diminuta bola que en esos momentos tenía cero relevancia, si no por la niña que tenía en frente. Los ojos de ella tenía una profundidad impactante, casi de otro mundo. Los pómulos sonrosados de tan bella criatura ante la emoción por una simple canica la hacían parecer única en la galaxia; mientras que sus cortos cabellos rubios más brillantes que el mismísimo astro rey terminaban un cuadro sin duda espectacular. Una niña a tal grado de felicidad llegaba a ser fascinante.

— La más hermosa— Aseguró aún aturdido pues semejante belleza se le hacía imposible.

Entonces la dulce mirada de Ino fue a parar directamente en los oscuros ojos del único acompañante que tenía y se apresuró en regalarle una sonrisa más perfecta que un día entero de golosinas gratis.

Para su mente infantil ella entera significaba perfección.

* * *

Despertó agitado ¿Qué ocurría? ¿De nuevo aquel sueño?

Hace días que venía soñando o más bien recordando el día en que conoció la sonrisa sincera de Ino y como irremediablemente se había transformado en su mas fiel seguidor. En la persona que estaba en la buenas y en las malas con ella aunque simplemente ocupara el puesto de _"solo amigo"_ en su vida.

No podía evitar preguntarse por qué aquella tortura, él quería y debía superarla. Desde el principio supo que su corazón no acabaría bien y todo había empeorado cuando le presentó a Shikamaru. Las miradas, los sonrojos.

Antes de eso ansiaba presentársela al Nara y así poder confesarle por fin a alguien que ella era la real y total dueña de su corazón, de sus pensamientos. Dueña de su vida.

«Pero al final nada salió como lo tenía planeado»

Las semanas posteriores a su encuentro Chōji tenía que lidiar con las insistentes preguntas que Ino le formulaba sobre su amigo Nara _"sexy"_ Shikamaru, como ella decidió llamarlo.

El de coleta era más reservado, pero aún así evidente en cuanto Ino salía por casualidad en cualquiera de sus conversaciones. Si bien Shikamaru le había confesado que notaba como él la miraba y le preguntó unas cuantas veces si estaba enamorado de la rubia, el corpulento lo negaba hasta el cansancio ¿Para qué molestar?

«Okey Chōji, no te tortures más de lo necesario»

Observó el reloj de su mesita con desgano y notó con enojo que ya no era hora para holgazanear, sino que era tiempo de levantarse si no deseaba que la rubia de cuatro coletas le regañase por impuntual.

* * *

Esperarla para almorzar había sido un habito fácil de adquirir en esas dos semanas, comer para él era sagrado así que hacerlo con mucha gente era una molestia. Había que conversar, compartir opiniones sobre ciertas cosas y eso a él no le iba a esa hora porque la comida se enfriaba y así no la disfrutaba, después del almuerzo podría ponerse al día en conversación y su sociabilidad nunca se veía afectada, sabían como era. Por ello almorzar con la Sabaku No era grato, ella no hablaba mucho en el casino aunque presentía que lo hacía para no molestarlo y entonces no pudo evitar compararla con Ino y como esta última le conversaba hasta por los codos; quedando su comida fría de todos modos. Su nueva amiga era más que agradable aunque muchos no la vieran de esa forma.

A parte … nadie les molestaba en su mesa, ya que ninguno se atrevía a cortar _"sus mágicos momentos como pareja"_. Sonrió, era divertido ver como las personas daban por hecho y apoyaban un relación inexistente.

Se recargó en un árbol y luego apartó un largo mechón castaño de su rostro con un soplido. Tendría que cortarse el pelo en uno de los siguientes días, ya estaba demasiado largo y le molestaba. La solución provisoria para su pequeño problema era un listón negro que le había regalado Temari para que justamente no anduviera por ahí con los cabellos obstruyendo su visión.

— ¿Te ayudo?— se sorprendió cuando escuchó a nada más y nada menos que Shikamaru ofreciéndose a ayudarle con la cinta acomodada en su cabello y que no sabía como diantres atar.

— Si no es molestia— contestó tenso. El Nara andaba con mala cara.

En segundos el listón estuvo atado fuertemente en su cabeza. Que cómodo era no tener nada molestando en su frente y en toda su cara.

— Entonces … ¿Qué haces aquí?— tal parecía que su moreno amigo no tenía intenciones de retirarse, también había algo en sus ojos que no podía identificar bien, pero apostaba a que era dolor o algo similar y eso le perturbaba un poco. No quería problemas.

— Espero a Temari— optó por decirle la verdad.

— Ah …— meditó un poco el asunto. El tema de su mejor amiga no le dejaba dormir bien hace días ¿Sería bueno hablarle sobre eso al Akimichi?

— ¿Sucede algo?— tenía muchas ganas de enterarse de una vez por todas que sucedía— ¿Algo malo?— Se aventuró.

Los ojos negros se clavaron en los castaños por varios segundos.

— Si, digo, no— frunció el ceño y repasó ansioso su mano izquierda por sobre su cabeza—. Necesito hablar sobre "ustedes"— enfatizó.

¡Claro!-debía golpearse por no haberlo sospechado- Era más que obvio que su vago amigo con esas intenciones había llegado hasta su persona y él no se había percatado. Se encontraba un poco lento al parecer.

— ¿Quiénes?— aún así fingió ignorancia. Quiso reír a mandíbula suelta cuando su interlocutor acentuó más su mueca de disgusto.

— ¿De quién más? ¡De ti y Temari, por supuesto!— soltó casi en un grito al Akimichi.

«Vaya, le afectó más de lo que creí»

* * *

Ta-dan! xD he aquí la continuación c:

Como pueden darse cuenta este capítulo está enfocado totalmente en mi querido Chōji *-* y en como ha enfrentado las cosas, me pareció necesario :D

La guardería "Sunnyside" es un pequeño homenaje a Toy Story, específicamente la 3 xD desde pequeña la idea de que los juguetes tuvieran vida me pareció genial, por ello las tres películas son mis favoritas en cuanto a lo infantil :3

Había pensado incluir la conversación Nara-Akimichi en este capi, pero decidí que mejor no. Para que queden con la intriga xD

¡Ahhhhhh! les cuento que se viene una nueva persona al club **_¿Quién será? ¿Ustedes de quién creen que se trata?_** c: yo lo considero bastante obvio porque yo lo sé xD pero ustedes son inteligentes y sabrán de inmediato :B

Muchos saludos y abrazos para todos/as los/as que leen :D y en especial para **a01**, **yusha**,** Nonahere **y**Mitchel0420 **que dejaron sus reviews en el anterior *u*

Eso es todo. Que estén muy bien.

Nos vemos :3

Cambio y fuera-


End file.
